The present invention relates generally to the incineration of refuse, and more particularly to the incineration of unclassified refuse. In particular, the invention relates to a refuse incinerator for unclassified refuse, and to a method of effecting such incineration.
One of the most promising approaches to the disposal of refuse is its incineration. Many different approaches have been used to the incineration of such refuse, but in recent years the most promising one of these has been found to be the incineration of refuse particles while they float in a combustion chamber. This requires that the particles be first reduced to a size which permits them to float. When they are subsequently incinerated under these conditions, they float in hot air in the combustion chamber and are therefore more readily and more completely incinerated since the incineration takes place under turbulent conditions.
In order to render the refuse small enough for this purpose, it is known to provide comminutors into which the refuse is admitted and which are intended to comminute it to obtain fine particles which can float during combustion. However, it is evident that not all components of a refuse mix that is not classified can be incinerated to the necessary extent. The prior art has therefore provided classification devices which receive the comminuted refuse and remove from it those parts which have not been reduced in size to the necessary extent during the comminution, or which are specifically heavier than the other particles in the mix. It is these particles which would not burn in floating condition, and which would drop onto the fire grate of the combustion chamber. The thus segregated particles are then transported away and disposed of by dumping.